life is love
by MikeMikeyaoifan
Summary: all chapters arnt that long please just read the story and you'll find out X3
1. Chapter 1

SoulxKid life is love chapter 1

Kid, Liz, and Patty where walking through the streets of Death City. They where heading to the movie theater to meet up with Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki for movie night like they do every friday. The next thing they know a rush of wind went right past them and Patty letting the wind take her spins round and round till she fell like she look if she got drunk. "Whooooo that was fun" Patty said geting up with a big smile on her face. "What was that" Liz asked Kid with a smile because of her sisters actions. "I dont know" Kid said as he smiled a littel because of patty. "Look its Tsubaki" Patty said scaring Kid and Liz as she pointed to Tsubaki who was ranning. Tsubaki looks and the tree just standing there, she stoped by them. "Hey guys have you seen Black Star" she asked them tring to cetch her breath. "Was that what went past us" Kid asked. "Yes he's tring to get faster at his speed star" Tsubaki said with a woried look. So Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty all start run as fast as they can to the movie theater where they see Soul, Maka, and Black Star who has a bloody nose. "What happened" Tsubaki said with a woried tone. "He ran into the pole" Soul said looking at him like he was about to burst out laughing. "Well lets go watch a movie" Kid said calmly.

After the movie they all went to Soul and Maka's house to hangout for the rest of the day. "So what you guys want to do" Maka asks. "Lets play somthing" Patty says with a big grin on her face like she has somthing planed. "Like what spin the bottel" Soul says. Patty pushes him off the arm of the couch. "Ewwwww no nasty" Patty said in a disgusted tone. "Ya Pattys right bisides there is an odd number of us girls there is a chance one of us will have to kiss another girl" Liz says in a calm voice. "Id pay to see that" Soul says with lauphing tone. "Makaaaaaa CHOP" as Maka hits Soul with her book. "Owwww kiding" Soul said as he movied to sit with Black Star and Kid. "How about Monik" Patty said with a plaful voice. "Monik" everyone asks with a confused look. "Ya manly we all sit in a circle then us girls will spin a bottel and whoever it lands on will have to where these handcufs and then the boys have to role these dice and it depends how many days you have to say handcufed but the only time you can take them off is if you have to go to the bathroom" Patty said. "Ok" Black star said. "You guys can play I dont want to" Maka said softly. "Fine but you have to stay here to see who gets who" Liz said. Maka sits down on the couch looking at them. "Ok ill start" Patty said grabing the bottel she spins it and it lands on Liz. "Yay big sis we can be together" Patty said grabing a par of handcufs and puts it on them. "Ok im next" said Tsubaki she spins it and gets Black Star and he puts a par of handcufs on them. "So automatically Soul, Kid you two are toghether" Patty said. Soul put the handcufs on them.

Ok so Patty and Liz got 2 days 3 nights Black Star and Tsubaki got 3 day 2 nigts than Soul and Kid got 5 days 6 nights


	2. Chapter 2

SoulxKid life is love Chapter 2

Kid and Soul are walking around Death city. "So what you want to do" Soul asks Kid to kill the silence. "Well for one whos house are we going to stay at" Kid asks Soul. "Yours i dont think Maka would want us there anywas the five days were handcuffed together should be a few days for Maka to be home alone for time to her self". "Ya true" Kid says looking like hes going to fall asleep. Soul looks at Kid "We should get to your place you look tired and im not going to carry you including im geting tired my self so" Soul said as Kid noddes in approval.

Its the next day Liz and Patty walk into Kids room and they go to his bed finding them cuddling. "Thats so cute, I dare you to wake them up" Patty says smileing at Liz. "OK ill wake thm up" Liz said thinking of what to do. "OK Patty this is what we have to do" Liz said telling her the plan. They both start to shake the bed "EARTHQUAKE" they both scream. Kid and Soul wake up startled Liz and Patty stop shakeing th bed. "Hahahahaha that was awesome sis" Paty said laughing. "You two where cuddling it was cute" Liz said smiling. "But why did you have to wake us up like that" Kid said tired. "What we where cuddling" Soul said confused. "Ya but you two where unconscious you didnt know" Liz said looking at Soul. "Still thats odd, but anyway I need to go to the bathroom" Soul said grabing the key and taking the handcuffs on him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kid gets dresed, goes down stares and makes breakfast for him and Soul. Soul comes down stares dresed for the day as the smeal of bacon and wafals leads him to the kitchen and seeing Liz and Patty eating breakfast at the table. "Hey guys, Kid I didn't know you made breakfast for every one" Soul said looking at the large open kitchen. "Every morning, or Liz makes it if she gets up befor me so" Kid said making sure that his walfals ar summetrical. "Soul heres your plate" Kid said puting it on the table. "Thank you" Soul said siting down at the table. 3 minets later kid makes his and sits down by Soul who is eating his bacon like it was heaven. Patty and Liz looks at Soul. "What never had bacon befor Soul" Liz says glaring at Soul. "No I had bacon befor but never this good Maka's bacon shrivals up befor you can touch it" Soul said looking at liz. "Well glad you like it Soul" Kid said smiling as he cuts his walfal into summetrical bite size pices.

After breakfast Soul puts the handcuffs back on 's phone starts to go off "Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan".  
>"Hello" Patty says with a cat face look.<br>Maka:"Hey Patty its Maka are you Liz, Kid, and Soul coming over or what"  
>Patty:"Ummmmm yay well be there in a sec ok"<br>Maka:"Ok". Black Star in the background"O YAY I WIN AGEN" Maka hangs up.  
>"Who was that" Soul said curious."Baka were going to you guy's house remember" Patty said putting her phone in her pocket. "Yay i remember" Soul said<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 


	4. Chapter 4

At Maka's and Soul's apartment "So what you guys want to do" Patty asks. "All we can do with these handcuffs on us is watch TV go to the movies or go to the mall and look around" Soul said. "Well not me" Maka says smiling. "You do know that Patty has a second par of handcuffs we can hook you to a pole if we wanted to" Black star said with a devious grin on his face. Maka backs away from Black star a little. "Well let's go to the movies and then after that we can go to the mall they don't close till midnight" Kid said giving an idea. "Ok sweet" Liz said with a big smile on her face. "Wait you know that new scary movie "Black Blood Door" (Not a real movie) just opened today there's a showing of it at 5:00pm I heard when you come out of the theater everything looks blood red for a few minutes" Black star said knowing kid didn't like scary movies. "Ya sure but Kid you gonna be ok with this movie" Liz said worried. "Ya I'll be fine ill close my eyes if I have to" Kid said getting up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ During the movie *Scary music* (Soul and Kid are siting away from the group) Soul looks at Kid who is big eyed. "Hey Kid you ok" Soul whispered. "What .ummm y aim fine" Kid whispered. "Are you sure" Soul said worried. "Ya Soul im perfectly .*Scary part* FINE" Kid said while closing his eyes real hard and muffing his ears. "Come on Kid let's get out of here before you get nightmares" Soul said getting up. "Too late for that also I need to go to the restroom" Kid said getting up and undoing the cuffs. "I'll tell them where going to go and they can meet us at the mall when the movie is over" Soul said walking to the group. *Kid goes to the restroom and is now waiting for Soul*. *Soul gets back and hooks the cuffs back on Kid*. "So what you want to do till the movie is over" Soul asks Kid who is kind of shivering from the movie. "What O ummm I don't know" Kid said looking at the ground. "You sure you're going to be ok Kid you look like you got the hell scared of you from the movie" Soul said worried. "Ya im fine" Kid said rubbing his eyes. "Well we go an hour till the movie is over you want to go back to the house and watch TV to get your mind off of the movie" Soul said looking at Kid. "Ya I think that would be good" Kid said looking through his pockets for the keys to the car.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the house *Soul and Kid are watching TV Soul's phone starts to play ring* Soul: Hello.<br>Black Star: Hey the movie ended where going to the mall now meet you guys the k.  
>Soul: Ok well be there in a sec. *hangs up phone*<br>"Was that black star" Kid asks. "Ya how did you know" Soul asked back. "I think he would be the only one to have the ring tone of Super star by toybox" Kid said stretching. "Ya true but let's go" Soul says yawning. *They both start walking to the door when Kid slips*. "Owwww" Kid said rubbing his head. Kid opens his eyes to see soul blushing a little, Kid looks away. Soul Kisses Kid forcefully but patiently and Kid turns Bright red and gives in to the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Life is Love ending~~ Soul and Kid end up together and tell every one Black Star dident beleve them and he thought it was a joke so soul told him and i qote "oh ok so you dont beleve Kid and are together if im corect" Black star says yes then Soul kisses Kid then Black star fall off of the couch arm in shock (every body els took the 2 sereasly) so then thats it also Black Star fainted b/c he could not beleve his own best friend or as a brother would be gay :3 (and yes the "did it" ^/^ lol) 


End file.
